


Overlook

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: M/M, NERRRRDS, fight and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “I need you to forgive me.” Dakota pleaded  “I’m sorry, Cav.”





	Overlook

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still iffy bout the title. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sorry

“I need you to forgive me.” Dakota pleaded to Cavendish. His back was still turned and Dakota shuffled forward, a hand reaching out to lightly touch his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Cav.”

 

“You should be.” Cav scoffed and turned on his heel, “I can’t believe you thought you could get away with it.” The corner of his mouth twitched. The game was up and the two men dissolved into a fit of giggles. Cav pulling the shorter man closer to him, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

“You are awful at this, I hope you know that.” Dakota spoke as Cav shrugged his pouted. 

 

“If I recall correctly you were the one who threw the blue shell at me.” Cav quipped, “I would have won if not for you.”

 

Dakota wrapped his arms around Cavs neck, pulling him down to kiss him properly. His tongue sneaking in and retreating just as quickly as he pulled away, grinning at Cav’s scandalized face. 

 

“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you somehow.” Dakota whispered, walking towards their bedroom. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder. Cav hasn’t moved an inch and Dakota laughed as he walked into their room. 

 

It would take Cav another minute before he ran in after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are love!


End file.
